Venganza I
by Misami Aroku
Summary: "Un calabozo perdido en Hogwarts..." Así comienza la historia de dos seres que se odian a muerte, pero... ¿es odio realmente? ¿es real lo que ocurre? ¿Quieres descubrirlo aquí?


VENGANZA  
Por Misami Aroku  
  
Songfic basado en Thoughtless, de Korn.  
  
Quizás sea esto lo que - sin ser mencionado en el libro - pasa cuando Draco Malfoy se cruza en su camino con sus tiernas y amables frases... Si sabes inglés, me alegro, porque me da flojera traducir todo esto...  
  
****  
  
Un calabozo perdido en Hogwarts. Frío, húmedo y poco agradable para gente sensible. Peligroso para todos. Encantador para aquellos que tienen en sus manos el control de la situación.  
  
  
*  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies   
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down...  
*  
  
  
- Qué es lo que vas a hacerme, ¿eh? -  
  
- Ya lo verás... Sólo espera un poco -  
  
  
*  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me   
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground  
*  
  
  
Un puño descargó su fuerza sobre la blanca mejilla de un muchacho, quien cayó de rodillas sobre la dura piedra del calabozo. La persona que lanzó el golpe sonrió, mientras se sobaba la mano.  
  
- Eso es por todas las humillaciones que le has hecho pasar a Harry -  
  
Un nuevo golpe cayó sobre la otra mejilla.  
  
- Éste fue de parte de Ron y su familia -  
  
Y una de las más sonoras y dolorosas cachetadas pintaron de rojo el bello, pero maltratado, semblante del joven.  
  
- Y ésa fue por mí, claro -  
  
  
*  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?   
You think it's funny?   
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?   
*  
  
  
- Desde hace tiempo que quería hacer eso - agregó, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Vaya, pues ya lo lograste. Hurra por Granger -  
  
- Ya basta -  
  
El chico en el suelo quedó en silencio. Sólo se oían sus jadeos de cansancio.  
  
- Pareces un perro, Malfoy - comentó la joven - No, qué digo, ¡eres un perro! -  
  
Draco emitió un gruñido y se levantó de un rápido salto, abalanzándose sobre su captora. Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a luchar como dos animales salvajes.  
  
El rubio Slytherin estaba ganando. Era mucho más fuerte, alto y musculoso que ella. Debió haberlo imaginado, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar en ganarle a un tipo como ése?  
  
- Voy a terminar contigo, asquerosa sangre-sucia - decía Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, mientras esbozaba una fiera sonrisa - No sabes con quién te has metido, pero ahora te lo voy a mostrar...- Sus dos manos atraparon las muñecas de la agresiva estudiante, sujetándolas al suelo. La chica gimió.  
  
- ¡Suelta, que me duele! -   
  
- Pues qué pena por tí - fue la fría respuesta.  
  
  
*  
You take your turn lashing out at me   
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me   
*  
  
  
Una rodilla golpeó la entrepierna de Draco, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Sin perder tiempo, Hermione lo tiró al suelo, lo puso boca arriba, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle fuertemente y sin parar.  
  
  
*  
All of my hate cannot be found   
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming   
*  
  
  
Malfoy no se movía. Hermione, confiada, se cansó de repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, y se detuvo.  
Error fatal.  
  
  
*  
So you can try to tear me down   
Beat me to the ground   
I will see you screaming   
*  
  
  
- Eres demasiado ingenua - susurró el muchacho, levantándose de pronto y tirando a la joven al suelo. Su cara sangraba, pero parecía no importarle. Sus ojos grises, habitualmente fríos, ahora brillaban casi cegadoramente. Hermione retrocedió, asustada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, y sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Se las había arreglado para darle una Pócima Atontadora al estudiante de Slytherin, pero al parecer ya se estaba acabando el efecto. "Y pensar que todo esto lo hice para vengar a mis amigos y a mí misma" se dijo con rabia. ¡No era justo!  
  
Casi sin pensarlo se arrojó contra Draco, con la intención de hacerlo caer, pero, para su desgracia, él ya había adivinado su treta y no se movió un centímetro. "Éste es el fin", pensó Hermione, casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
  
*  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies   
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown   
*  
  
  
- Veamos... ¡Vaya Granger!, ¿estás llorando? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - dijo Draco, agarrándola de las muñecas y acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo.  
  
Su voz sonaba extrañamente distinta, casi suave y preocupada. Sorprendida, la joven abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y lo miró. ¿Era su idea, o esos ojos grises ahora le devolvían su aterrada mirada con un gesto cariñoso? Sacudió la cabeza y bajó los ojos. No estaba bien. No podía estar bien. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Draco se portaba así de pronto? Seguramente era un engaño.  
  
- Te noto cansada - murmuró la voz, acunándola en sus pensamientos - Apóyate en mí -  
  
Algo muy dentro de Hermione le dijo que no lo hiciera, que luchara... Pero su cuerpo lo ignoró.  
  
"¿Por qué rayos le hago caso a Draco?..."  
  
No pensó en Malfoy.  
  
Pensó en DRACO.  
  
La respiración del muchacho era cálida y suave. La de ella era agitada y tensa. A través de la tela de su túnica podía sentir los latidos del corazón del joven de rubios cabellos... No podía negar que era apuesto. No podía negar que era inteligente y especial.  
  
No podía negar que le gustaba.  
  
  
- Estás tensa - murmuró la voz de Draco cerca de su oído. La tibieza de su aliento le hizo cosquillas - Relájate y déjame el resto a mí -  
  
"¿Qué resto? ¿No será una trampa?" Parecía obvio, pero cuando la lengua del muchacho acarició el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione, todo se desvaneció en un mar de placer. Todo, incluso ella misma.  
  
Imposible explicar lo ocurrido con meras palabras. Todo pudo vivirlo desde una conciencia extraña, una especie de pre-conciencia que recibía todos los estímulos y los interpretaba de manera diferente.  
  
Estaba bajando de a poco. Recordó que estaba en el calabozo, y un pensamiento vagabundo le recordó que el piso era frío y duro. Extrañamente no fue así. Intentó enfocar la vista, y vio que algo le faltaba a Draco... Tardó en darse cuenta de que el estudiante se había sacado la túnica para colocarla en el suelo y así evitar el desagradable contacto.  
  
  
*  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me   
And I'll pull the trigger   
And you're down, down, down   
*  
  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde ese minuto hasta el que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como una señal de dolorosa e inconsciente pérdida? Pero después corrieron, expresando algo que en su pre-conciencia se tomó como "éxtasis"... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entonces? No lo sabía. No le importaba.  
  
Ya no le importaba nada, tan sólo seguir ahí, y que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos hasta que se secara todo por dentro.  
  
Y las lágrimas le impidieron ver la sonrisa de Draco.  
  
  
*  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?   
You think it's funny?   
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?   
*  
  
  
Era una sonrisa bella... pero tenía algo malo. Cuando pudo ver bien nuevamente, se dio cuenta de todo, y la vergüenza, la humillación y el dolor cayeron sobre ella con tanta suavidad como el techo de un edificio de 20 pisos.  
  
  
*  
You take your turn lashing out at me   
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me   
*  
  
  
¡Desprecio!  
¡Odio!  
¡Venganza!  
  
¡VENGANZA!  
  
  
*  
All of my hate cannot be found   
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming   
So you can try to tear me down   
Beat me to the ground   
I will see you screaming  
*  
  
  
- Lo sé - La voz le llegaba desde muy lejos, aunque en realidad provenía de una boca ubicada a pocos centímetros de distancia de su oído - Me trajiste acá para vengar a Potter, a Weasley y a tí misma. Pero no sabías que yo también tenía mis secretos - Su aliento era frío. La joven tembló.  
  
- Sé que he sido insoportable - continuó - Pero pensé que, siendo tú tan inteligente y aterrizada, podías ayudarme... -  
  
  
*  
All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)   
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)   
*  
  
  
"Todo empezó cuando era un niño pequeño. Jamás supe de caricias, palabras amables o juegos con mis padres. Para ellos, yo era como un igual. Un adulto, tan frío, sardónico y temido como ellos. Nunca me vieron como a un hijo. Sólo como a un reflejo de ellos mismos"  
  
"Fui a una escuela primaria de magos, y allí destaqué de manera sobresaliente en comparación con los demás. Era el más inteligente de todos, y el orgullo de mis padres también. Pero también fui el más odiado por mis compañeros"  
  
"Al llegar a Hogwarts no hubo ningún cambio, salvo el de haberme puesto aún más horrible que antes. Venía dispuesto a ser el mejor. Pero estabas tú. Desde el primer examen, me di cuenta de que serías una contrincante difícil. Te odiaba, pues por culpa tuya mis padres ya no me felicitaban ni me trataban como a un trofeo limpio. A veces mi padre me humillaba, diciéndome que 'una niña muggle me estaba aventajando'. Me dolió, claro, y te odié aún más... Pero nunca creí que, cuando volviera a ver tu rostro, iba a sentir algo totalmente distinto hacia tí..."  
  
  
"Empezaste a gustarme"  
  
  
Hermione abrió la boca, pero él la hizo callar con un gesto.  
  
"Lamentablemente, eras amiga de mi peor enemigo, Harry Potter. Tú te preguntarás por qué lo odio: pues porque es tan buen niño, tan amado por todos, tan perfecto y humilde que me irrita. Y también me molesta que me haya opacado, lo admito. Pero volviendo al tema... Yo tampoco sabía cómo acercarme a tí. La mayoría de las veces son las mujeres las que se acercan a mí y me piden citas, pero yo tenía claro que jamás harías eso. Y la única forma con la cual podía llamar tu atención era diciéndote frases hirientes, burlándome de tí y esas cosas. Obviamente atacaba más a Potter y a Weasley, porque si te convertía en mi blanco preferido podía generar sospechas. Incluso hay gente que piensa que me gusta Potter, pues lo molesto tanto... En fin"  
  
"Un día me diste una cachetada. Me hirió profundamente, en serio... Sabía que no podías amarme por ser todo lo que era, pero al menos pudiste intentarlo..."  
  
- Imposible - susurró Hermione, pálida -, te tenía miedo. Muy en el fondo te tenía miedo... Y ahora también... -  
  
La sonrisa del muchacho se suavizó un poco, sólo un poco.  
  
- Sí, te entiendo. Pero nunca jamás me había golpeado alguien. Menos una mujer. Y en vez de felicitarte porque habías sido la primera, empecé a aborrecerte. Era mi orgullo herido contra una chica que jamás se acercaría a mí...-  
  
"Y desde ese momento juré que tendrías tu merecido"  
  
  
*  
All of my hate cannot be found   
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming   
So you can try to tear me down   
Beat me to the ground...  
*  
  
- Y aquí estamos, tú y yo. Unidos en un solo cuerpo -  
  
Hermione ahogó un sollozo y se tapó la cara con las manos. En secreto, siempre había sentido algo por Draco, un cariño profundo y tierno, pues intuía vagamente la situación del muchacho... Pero estaban los amigos heridos por sus palabras. Y ella misma, también. Y eso la había enceguecido.  
  
- No hay caso, ¿verdad? - preguntó la joven, con un hilillo de voz que se escurrió entre sus dedos. En ella había dolor, humillación, pero por sobre todo, había ansiedad. Ansias de comenzar de nuevo.  
  
Pausa.  
  
Una pausa larguísima, que pudo haber durado siglos. La pre-conciencia de Hermione fue regresando lentamente a su estado natural: una conciencia total que le indicó que estaba empezando a hacer frío.  
  
Y las palabras de Draco Malfoy partieron su alma en miríadas de partes, sumiéndola en una especie de shock emocional, incapaz de hacer algo.  
  
  
- No, Granger. Todo ha terminado. Mi venganza está consumada, al igual que el amor que alguna vez sentí por tí -  
  
  
*  
I will see you screaming   
*  
  
  
***  
  
  
Y es por culpa de ese sueño que, cada vez que Hermione escucha que Draco Malfoy suelta sus palabras llenas de veneno en la punta, así como las flechas de los salvajes, ella no dice nada, no contesta, no se defiende. E intenta penetrar la oscura y fría barrera metalizada y gris que protege los ojos del muchacho. Una y otra vez, sin resultado.  
  
Pero sabe que, con cada mirada que le dedica a Draco, se acerca un paso más hacia su corazón.  
  
Y que él la está esperando.  
  
********  
  
FIN  
  
********  
  
  
  
Ya lo sé, quedó bastante romántico, pero igual es tierno. Y al que no le gustó la pareja MalfoyxGranger... Imagínense a Harry en el lugar de su afortunada amiguita y asunto arreglado ^_~  
  
Y acuérdense que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena... pero cuando se acaba, ¡puchas que da pena!!! :P 


End file.
